Always There
by Sahara Rose 101
Summary: When an undercover opperation stretches their limits, Nell goes undercover and not everything goes according to plan. E/N pre-ship. Set Post 3.01
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an over active imagination

Chapter 1

Eric Beale whistled as he walked down the dark halls of the NCIS' Office of Special Projects Headquarters, clutching a cup of coffee and a bundle of files. He loved this time of morning; no one was there. It was just after his sunrise surf and just before the morning rush – the lull between the high and low. It meant that no one irritated him with stupid questions or annoyed him about his lack of regard for the dress code. He could have time to think (and maybe check facebook, twitter and tumblr). He just had to burn the confidential files and then he had one whole hour free.

His whistle bounced off the walls and echoed back at him. Anyone not used to the lower levels of the Mission would be unnerved but Eric practically lived there. His Ops room saw more of him than his apartment. He shifted the half full coffee mug into the hand holding the files and opened the door.

A petite red head looked up at him from her seat on the floor. "Eric?" Nell Jones asked, with a confused expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," His green eyes darted around the small disposal room, taking in the sea of paper that literally covered the floor.

She shrugged sheepishly, "I'm trying to organise some things and everyone keeps interrupting so I hid in here."

"All night?"

"Is it morning?"

He sighed then shoved the files into the furnace, sliding the creaking door open and shut quickly. "You need this more than I do," He handed her his coffee.

"Eric…" She didn't know what to say.

"I would tell you that staying up all night working is bad but-"He held up a hand when she went to cut him off, her expression irked. It was their sign to let the other speak and had been since he'd worked out her tendency to finish his sentences. "That would be hypocritical, so I won't say anything."

She smiled brightly at him, brown eyes sparkling. "Thanks." She took a sip and moaned in delight, "You have no idea how much I needed this."

"Oh but I do," He nodded as if emphasising the countless memories of late nights and early mornings spent working. "But I do."

"Still, you didn't have to,"

"My mother raised a gentleman," He shrugged off her thanks. She was his partner; partners looked after each other. Eric glanced down at the papers, "Wouldn't it be easier to use a computer?"

"It would," Nell agreed, bobbing her head. "But Hetty is old school – there needs to be a paper copy of everything."

"Think of the trees,"

"Yeah, you can tell Hetty that,"

He balked at the thought. However absent their boss was at the moment, she was still scarier than an invading army. In fact, Henrietta Lange would probably scare the invading army into retreating. "I'll pass on that," Eric said after a moment. He leant down to pick up a piece of paper, "Do you want some help?"

She grabbed it out of his hands, moving at lightning speed. "I can't." Nell looked up at him, her eyes gazing at him apologetically. She couldn't let him see what she was working on.

"It's okay," He held up his hands. "I'll leave you to it then," He straightened and stepped towards the door, opening it. "Come visit me in Ops when you're done. Your computer's getting cobwebs."

"I feel like I haven't been up there in weeks," She sighed, resting her head on the wall behind her.

"Hasn't changed much," He told her with a little shrug. "Hunter's just stricter than Hetty with some things."

"I heard she won't let you whistle anymore."

"Apparently it's a violation of Health and Safety – whistling is noise pollution and disrupts the working environment."

"That's a bit…" Nell trailed off, unable to come up with a word.

"Stupid," Eric supplied bitterly. "It's not about to make people deaf and it's not like we ever do anything normal around here anyway."

"True."

"And it's nicer than just yelling at everyone," He continued his tirade, letting his frustration. "And everyone recognises it – they all know what it means."

"Come forth and be amazed by your brilliance," Nell guessed, smiling ruefully.

"Yes," He straightened his glasses. "And yours too. It's just a stupid rule."

"But it's a rule nonetheless and complaining about it, Mr Beale, will not change my mind," Lauren Hunter, their acting boss, said as she paused by the door. "And you're needed in Ops. We have a case that needs immediate attention. You can catch up with Miss Jones later," With that, the tall brunette turned on her heel and ambled back to her temporary office.

Eric frowned, "Why am I the one that always gets into trouble?"

"You're not," Nell said, trying to cheer him. "She doesn't get on with Callen either."

"Yeah, I guess. You're just lucky that you have immunity."

"What?"

"You're Hetty's minion," Eric clarified colourfully. "You're untouchable."

She frowned a little at the description, "I'm not a minion. I'm just-"

"Doing what Hetty tells you, I know," He finished her sentence and shrugged. "I'll just be glad when she's back."

Nell looked down at the mountains of paper that surrounded her, "You and me both." Then maybe she could go back to her real job- and her partner.

"Mr Beale!" Hunter's shout echoed down the hall.

"See, in this case, a whistle would have been nicer," Eric backed out the door, grinning at he as he spun on his flip flops and walked back to Ops.

Nell smiled and shook her head at him before taking a sip of his coffee and going back to work.

NCIS:LA# NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

It was lunchtime when Nell walked into the Ops Centre. "Hey," She greeted, walking over until she was standing at his shoulder.

He grunted in reply then blinked when he saw her reflection on his screen, "Hey." Eric brightened a little. "You wouldn't happen to know who runs the charity gala thing that's on tonight, would you?" He turned and gave her his most imploring look.

Rolling her eyes a little, Nell leant over him and typed into his computer. "How have you managed without me for three months?"

"Thank you," He gasped as his answer filled the screen. "That's the guy we want."

"So the charity thing is just a front?" She guessed, straightening up.

"Yep," He nodded, rapidly typing. "Bill Linus. Gets navy weapons from his petty officer sons and sells them on the black market. Hunter's tracked him from Europe."

"Interesting," Nell studied the face on the big screen. "He doesn't look like an arms' dealer." The man was in his 60's with wispy white hair and a gentle smile.

"They never do," Special Agent G Callen strode into the room, his partner, Sam Hanna, on his heels. "So it's definitely his party then?"

"Yep," Eric nodded, hitting a button and bringing up the guest list on the big screen. "And you now have two tickets." Nell moved out of the way so the others could see; it was their operation after all.

"Two?" Sam queried. "I thought Callen was going in alone."

"Ah, Hunter told me to buy two." Eric said nervously. "Was I not supposed to?"

"You were," Hunter walked in. "You'd never get in by yourself, Agent Callen. No one goes to those things alone. You'd stand out if you went without a date."

"But Kensi's already been seen by Linus so she's out. And as long as Deeks' hair is, he won't pass for a girl," Callen argued with her, blue eyes flashing with anger. He did not like being told what to do and he abhorred people going behind his back to get their way.

"Miss Jones," Hunter turned to the younger woman, "You're cleared for field work, aren't you?"

Nell blinked, feeling like she was missing something. "What?"

.

.

.

A/N: This is a friendship/pre-ship fic. As cute as they would be together, I don't think it will be happening for a long time and they are adorable as friends (or at least I think so). Anyway, reviews are Oreos.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all. And for the person who inquired about a NCIS: LA/ Doctor Who fic, I'll think about it. Tomorrow I start my last term of high school ever so I'll be focusing on that and finishing current stories before starting another one. But I love the idea.

Chapter Two

"Miss Jones," Hunter turned to the younger woman, "You're cleared for field work, aren't you?"

Nell blinked, feeling like she was missing something. "What?"

"Since Agent Blye cannot go undercover, you are our only option."

"What?" She knew that she sounded stupid – something she abhorred- but she couldn't help it.

"Nell," Sam said her name forcefully, jerking out of her stupor. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

She closed her eyes and nodded, "I'll do it. It's only getting in the door, right?" She opened her eyes to see Eric minutely shake his head.

"And getting access to Linus' computer," Callen explained quickly. "But you're better at that than any of us." He gave her a little smile for encouragement.

"Now that personnel have been sorted out, I want a outline of your plan on my desk in an hour. I'll, ah, leave you to it." Hunter backed out of the Ops room, knowing that her interference would hinder the tight knit team.

Nell looked to Callen, "So, what happens now?"

"Same game plan as usual," The agent told her. "'We go in playing the happy couple and when the coast is clear, we sneak 'round back and access his computer then we get out before anyone spots us."

"We've done it hundreds of times," Sam reassured her.

"I know," She smiled a little. "It's just weird being on this side."

"It'll be fine. We'll be in and out before anyone suspects anything. Who knows, maybe we'll get some of that fancy wine and over priced cheese."

"Don't let him eat the cheese," Sam wagged a finger at her. "Last time it ended in tears."

"I did not cry," Callen retorted, narrowing his eyes at his partner. "And I thought we were never going to mention it again."

"Someone has to make sure you don't end up taking the porcelain highway again," Sam replied evenly then looked back to Nell, who was watching the exchange with a small smile on her face. "I'm serious, Nell. Do not let him eat the cheese."

"Okay, got it," She nodded, amusement evident in her brown eyes. "Don't let Callen near the cheese. Any other idiosyncrasies I should be aware of?"

"Um, he never listens, he's thinks always right, he's also got this weird thing about-" The Navy SEAL was cut off as Callen dragged him out of Ops by the arm.

"I think that's enough," Callen said tightly. "Nell?" The redhead looked at him. "I'll give you the details in half an hour. For now, just take a breath and clear your head."

"Yep," She nodded as the two field agents departed the Ops room.

"Well that was weird," Eric stated in what was possibly the understatement of the year.

"What part?" Nell asked dryly, collapsing into her chair next to him.

"Hunter asking you, them. I guess they're just weird in general but…"

"I know. They were trying to put me at ease. Tequila would have worked better."

"But you-"

Nell raised a finger to her lips and with her other hand, typed a message onto her screen. _They're still outside._

"Oh," He glanced at the closed door then typed a reply. _Why?_

_They're making sure I don't have a meltdown._ "Anyway, I was kinda hoping that you could tell me more about Linus and what's going on."

"Sure," He nodded. _But you're Supergirl, you'll be amazing,_ he typed, continuing their secret conversation. He'd wipe the computer's log and no one would ever know about it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her roll her eyes. "Linus is one bad dude. He's got this posse of security guards that make Sam look like a beat cop. Don't tell Deeks I said that," He added quickly.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks," He gave her a little smile. "You'll be fine Nell. Just don't-"

"-Finish anyone's sentences, I know," She said with a self deprecating eye roll. "But I'm not Supergirl," Nell nodded to his computer screen.

"Nell…"

"I'm Lois Lane. That's so much better," She grinned at him. "Supergirl fell in love with Lex Luthor; I'm not that stupid."

"No," Eric agreed. "You're more of a Clark Kent type of girl."

She blushed and glanced at the ground, "Who told you that?"

He shrugged smugly, "I know everything."

"Then why didn't you know that Callen and Sam are standing outside?" She raised her voice so she could be heard outside the room.

There was a mumbled curse then light footsteps sounded as the two agents left. "She is getting scarily like Hetty," Sam said, his voice fading as he moved further away.

Eric looked at her curiously, "How did you know?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Nell's eyes shown with amusement. "And for someone who prides himself on being unpredictable, Callen is awfully predictable."

"That doesn't explain anything," He shook his head, still hoping for an answer but knowing he wouldn't get one. Sam was right- she was becoming more like their omniscient and secretive boss.

She stood up, "I have to finish some stuff off before this thing. I'll see you at the briefing?"

"Yeah," He nodded, a little disappointed she was leaving so soon.

"And Eric," She leant down and whispered in his ear. "There's a creaky floorboard outside Ops."

He grinned, that explained her earlier ESP.

"Don't tell anyone," She returned his grin and walked out of Ops with the smile still on her face.

"You're secret's safe with me."

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

"Whatcha doing?"

Nell jumped at the sudden voice in her ear. "Deeks!" She whirled around and glared up at the tall blonde detective. "Don't sneak up on people."

He ignored her and leant against the desk in the gadget room. "So," He drawled, looking at her closely. "A little birdie, a big birdie actually, told me that you're going undercover."

"Yes," She turned back to the report she was currently correcting. For people that had graduated college and worked for a super secret branch of a federal agency, their grammar and spelling were horrible. And she was too much of a perfectionist to ignore it. The fact that it distracted her from her upcoming field mission was an added bonus.

"How do you feel about that?"

"How do I feel?"

"Yep," The LAPD detective nodded. "This conversation went so much better in my head."

"I bet it did."

"But honestly, how do you feel about going undercover? Scared? Exhillerated."

"I don't know," She said honestly.

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said."

"You're a girl, aren't you supposed to be all in touch with your emotions and stuff?"

She laughed, "Have you said that to Kensi?"

"Are you kidding? I kinda like my life."

"Smart man."

"But honestly Nell, non-agent to non-agent, are you ok with doing this? Because I can tell you, Callen with relish telling Hunter to go screw herself. And I'd probably pay to watch."

"Then you'll probably be getting a refund. I'm ok with this. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure," She nodded. If she kept saying it often enough, maybe she would start believing it soon.

Above them, Eric cleared his throat and said in a monotone, "Attention Agents and Nell, the Linus briefing is about to start. Please take your seats and remember popcorn and oreos and everything else nice is forbidden in Ops. Thank you."

"Man, he's really taking the whole no whistling thing to heart, isn't he?" Deeks commented, watching the tech walk back into his domain.

"How would you be if Hunter made you cut your hair?" Special Agent Kensi Blye fell into step beside them as they walked to the stairs.

Deeks ran his hand through his long blonde mess of hair, "But all of this is for undercover purposes."

"Or you're just too lazy to get a hair cut," Callen said, getting up from his desk.

"That too," Deeks agreed.

Kensi rolled her eyes at Nell, who smiled in return. She was grateful the agent didn't bring up her mission unlike everyone else.

"Miss Jones," Hunter called, sitting in her office. "Come here please, you too Agent Blye."

All five of them approached the interim boss. "Yes, Agent Hunter?" Nell asked, steping forward.

"I assume that you don't have a ball gown at home, do you Miss Jones?"

"Ah, no," The analyst answered, realising where this was going.

"You have two hours until closing time," Hunter continued. "I suggest you take Agent Blye and find something suitable."

"We have a mission briefing," Callen said, his voice barely concealing the anger at his plans being changed.

"You can fill Miss Jones in later," Hunter told him curtly. "And you'll be needing this," She fished in her desk for a moment and pulled out a gold, unlimited credit card. "Please do use your discretion."

"Ok," Nell took the proffered credit card.

"Agent Blye, I trust you know where the best shops are," Hunter looked to the sole female agent.

"Of course," Kensi nodded.

"Then you'd best be on your way." It was a clear dismissial and they filed out of her office.

"Deeks," Callen said softly, "Go with them."

"What did I ever do to you?" Deeks exclaimed, off put. "Have you ever been shopping with her?"

"Yes," Sam chuckled.

"Which is why you're going," Callen added.

"Hey," Kensi said indignantly, "I'm not that bad."

"Am I missing something?" Nell looked between the agents, feeling the odd woman out. The inside jokes that ran between the four could power a city.

"No," Kensi told her. "Ignore them. They're guys."

"Okay," She didn't know how to take that.

"We'd better go," Deeks grabbed the car keys off Kensi's desk. "Bags driving."

"It's my turn!" Kensi argued.

"Good luck," Sam told Nell as she followed the bickering partners out of the Mission.

"Hey," Eric stood at the balcony's edge. "Did you not hear me before? You're missing your own briefing." He surveyed the group below him. "Where's Nell?"

"Shopping. With Kensi." Callen explained.

"Ow. Ouch," Eric winced. "Did you warn her that she's in for a marathon."

"We sent Deeks," Sam shrugged. "He'll complain enough that Kensi will be quick."

"Or she'll kill him," Callen added. "Either's possible."

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Reviews are my oreos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but pretty silver shoes. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourites. I'm not kidding when I say they make me write faster. They really do make me smile. Thank you!**

**KMW: You read my mind with the Hetty idea. I'm thinking of having her involved with Unit and the Brigadier, if you're familiar with old Doctor who that will make sense. If not, they're basically the people Martha Jones worked for. Thank you again for your review. They're so detailed and lovely! **

**And a warning, this chapter's darker than the others, especially the first part. It gets fluffier further on but consider yourself warned. **

**And without further ado…**

Chapter 3

She was running. Through the maze of concrete corridors, past the flickering yellow lights hanging off the walls and she had no idea where she was going. Her breath came in ragged gasps. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. This wasn't the plan.

She ran around a corner, praying for an exit- something, anything- to help her escape. She skidded in a puddle; her high heels giving out from under her. She fell face first. Her hands absorbed the brunt of the impact but slipped in the cold liquid on the concrete.

Trying to get up, she finally noticed the colour of the liquid. It was a deep red, almost crimson colour. It was blood. She tried to scream but her voice had vanished. She scrambled to her feet, using the wall for support and leaving a small, bloody handprint behind.

Then she saw him. Callen. He lay on the coarse concrete, surrounded by the pool of blood. His pallor was ashen- too pale to be alive. He was dead. She reached for him, trying to do something. It was her fault. How, she didn't really know but guilt coursed through her veins, throbbing out a painful rhythm.

Your fault.

Your fault.

All your fault.

A hand clasped onto her shoulder, squeezing hard.

She tried to gasp but silence echoed instead of her terrified cry. Her voice was gone. She looked at the diminutive woman with the iron grasp. It was Hetty.

"It's not your fault, dear," The older woman reassured her, patting her on the back as they stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at their dead friend.

_I'm sorry,_ she tried to say.

"It's not your fault at all. I should have known better than to put you in this situation. You aren't an agent. Heaven forbid, you should know what to do in this mess. You couldn't possibly have helped."

Her green eyes widened. That wasn't what she'd expected her boss, her mentor, to say.

"You're still such a child," Hetty continued, oblivious to the young woman's agony. "You can't even imagine being capable. I should have let you stay in Ops. Then everyone would be safe."

Tears swamped her eyes. The chant reverberated around her head. Your fault. Your fault. You stupid little girl.

"Or maybe not," Hetty looked past her, focusing on something behind her. "Look what you did."

She turned slowly, dreading the sight. An anguished scream tore at her heart but her ears heard no sound. _No. No. No. Please, no._

It was Eric. He staggered blindly towards her. His trademark glasses were missing. In their place was a black eye that had swollen his baby blues shut. He clutched at a gaping chest wound as if he was trying to hold his heart together. Their eyes met for a split second but it felt like an eternity to her. "You failed," He told her venomously. Then he collapsed.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

And Nell woke up. She jerked awake, straining against the seatbelt. Her rapidly beating heart slowed as she became aware of her surroundings. She sat in the backseat of Kensi's Cadillac as the agent drove and bickered with the detective riding shot gun.

It was just a dream. She could have cried with relief. Nell fell back against the seat, closing her eyes. It wasn't real. It was just her fears talking. She could do this. She had to.

"How can she sleep," Deeks asked, his voice soft. Nell realised they were talking about her. She debated internally whether to tell them she was awake or find out what they really though. Curiosity won out and she feigned sleep and let them talk.

Kensi shrugged, "Eric said she was up all night last night doing paperwork."

Nell decided she would be talking to her techie friend about what he said.

"She pulled an all nighter and now she's doing this?" Deeks let out a low whistle. "Brave kid."

_Kid?_ Nell grumbled silently. She wasn't a kid anymore. She worked in a top secret branch of a federal agency; that pretty much ironed out any immaturity that wasn't a coping mechanism.

"She's not a kid," Kensi corrected Deeks, much to Nell's gratitude. "She's one of us."

"I guess," He didn't sound convinced. "Do you remember your first?"

"My first undercover?" Kensi asked for clarification.

"I would like to hear the story of the other first too," Nell could hear the smirk in his voice.

"We'll you're not," Kensi replied curtly, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"I kinda figured," Deeks rolled his eyes. He knew his partner better than she thought. "Anyway, my first undercover," He got back on topic, "I spent the entire week before hugging the toilet."

Now Nell didn't feel so bad about the somersaults her stomach was doing. She was still holding it together.

"What happened on the mission?" Kensi asked curiously. Deeks rarely gave her private information. Miscellaneous information she got by the truckload with her talkative partner but meaningful details were few and far between.

"I got the guy," Deeks shrugged. "What about yours?"

"I messed up," Kensi confessed, keeping her tone light to mask out embarrassed she was about it. "Renko had to chase him down the street. He caught him after a couple of blocks."

Deeks twisted in his seat, craning to look at the petite redhead in the backseat. "She'll be okay, won't she?" He didn't bother to hide the concern that was evident in his voice.

"We got her back," Kensi answered with a confidence Nell wished she had. "She'll be fine."

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

Callen stormed after the interim Operations Manager, waves of fury radiating out of his ice blue eyes. Support staff scrambled to get out of his path; it was common knowledge that when G Callen was angry, no one should be near him. "What the hell are you playing at?" He demanded loudly, causing Hunter to finally face him.

"I don't know what you're talking about,' The slender brunette replied evenly, not allowing any emotion to flicker across her face.

"Nell," Callen explained simply. "You're dropping her in the deep end."

"I think Miss Jones can swim well enough, don't you?" She put a hand on her hip and eyed him, the perfect picture of passive aggressive.

"Whether she can or not isn't the issue. You putting her in that situation is," Callen took a step towards her, using his height to loom over her.

Her warm blue eyes flickered up to meet his. They were only inches apart. "And why is that, Agent Callen?" She didn't let the proximity bait her- she'd been trained better than that. She'd been trained by the best after all.

"It's irresponsible and incredibly stupid."

Hunter blinked at the overt criticism. He'd never been so direct before. Hostility had reigned during her brief tenure as his boss but he'd never called her out like this before in front of anyone. "My office. Now," She turned on her heel and walked away, using her peripheral vision to watch the support staff quickly avert their eyes. She sighed internally. Why must he make it so difficult? She was just like him – a pawn in an ever changing game.

Callen followed her, "You mean Hetty's office."

She moved to sit behind her desk, "During Hetty's absence, this office and its responsibility is mine. You would do well to remember that."

"If you're so responsible, why are you sending an analyst into the field?"

"Hetty warned me you were a lone wolf but I'm beginning to think you're turning into a papa bear," Hunter looked up at her, a slightly amused look on her face.

"That's Sam," Callen told her dismissively. "But I can see how you can get us confused, seeing how you consider us so expendable."

"I do not consider anyone expendable," Anger entered her voice and she slammed her hands on the desk. "I'm not the enemy."

"I consider anyone who puts my team in danger as an enemy," He leant down on her desk, glaring at her.

Hunter leant back in her chair, impenetrable mask in place and glanced up at him coolly. "In that case, I hope you've learnt enough to beat Hetty."

"What?" He straightened, pieces suddenly falling into place. "This was Hetty's idea." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Why?

"Since when does Hetty share her secrets with anyone?" Hunter asked dryly.

"Hetty's got plans for Nell," Callen realised, his previous conversation with Sam echoing in his mind.

"I would imagine so," Hunter nodded again, grateful he was finally getting it.

"But she's just a kid," Callen looked at her, wanting a reason.

"Mr Callen," Hunter regarded him with a sombre look, "We were all just kids."

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

"We're almost there, should we wake her?" Kensi glanced at Nell through the revision mirror just as Nell's phone beeped with a message.

The redhead started at the sudden sound, instantly reaching for her I-phone out of habit.

Deeks turned to look at her, "Hello Sleeping Beauty."

"Hi," Nell replied absently, reading the text message. She bit back smile. _Have u been shopping with Kensi B4? I'll trip the fire alarm at ur request._

"Oh, somebody's smiling," Deeks sung. "Who is it?"

"Deeks," His partner chided.

"It's nothing. Just Eric," Nell answered him, texting him back.

_Thnx. Mayb l8er :P _Kensi swung into a nearly deserted car park behind an expensive looking mall. "Is this the place?" Nell asked looking at the glass building.

"Yep," The brunette grinned. "One of the best perks about this job."

Deeks leaned out of the window as he took off his seat belt. "This place looks expensive."

"Because it is," Kensi told him, getting out of the car. "You can't mingle with rich people if you dress like a broke hippy."

"It looks nice," Nell cut Deeks off before he could retort.

"You should see the inside. It's amazing," She was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. Nell was beginning to see why the guys had been wary of sending Kensi shopping.

"I thought you didn't like stuff that you had to be careful with," Deeks comment as they walked into the mall.

"Stuff, yeah. This is clothes. Totally different. Am I right Nell?" Kensi looked at her for back up.

"Yeah, totally different," She said, not really meaning it. She didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Can I help you?" A man in a tailored grey suit met them at the door of the formal dress shop.

"Hi, yes you can," Deeks stepped forward and gestured to Nell. "My baby sister here is going to a ball and I want her looking like a princess. Cost is of no concern." He flashed the credit card Hunter had given Nell.

The shop assistant looked at Nell and smiled, "Is there anything in particular you're after?"

"Something she can move in," Kensi spoke before Nell had a chance. "She loves to dance."

"Nothing to flashy though," Deeks added, "She's pretty enough without trying to hard."

Nell blushed at the compliment.

The shop assistant looked at the three of them, "Would you like to look around for a minute then and see if anything takes your fancy?"

"That would be great, thanks, Steve," Kensi read name off his badge.

"My pleasure," Steve nodded. "Please call if you need something," He walked back to his station at the counter.

"Okay," Deeks whispered in Kensi's ear, "He is totally gay."

"Just because a guy works in a dress shop does not make him gay," Kensi hissed at him, she walked over to the nearest manikin and surveyed the slinky black dress critically.

"It's not just that… He talks too nice that's all," Deeks tried to explain. "And he didn't check you out at all."

"Just stop with the creepy compliments and tell me if you like this dress," She nodded at the dress she'd been staring at.

Deeks frowned at it, "It's a Kensi dress, not a Nell dress."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She whirled on him.

"I don't actually know. I mean, what does Nell like?"

Kensi's eyes widened, "I totally forgot to ask."

"Yeah," He looked around for her.

"She picked something out while you were talking," Steve offered, seeing them look around.

"Already?" Kensi asked.

"Some people aren't as picky as you, darling," Deeks told her teasingly and walked over to the sign that read 'changing room'. "Nell? What you got in there, honey?"

"A dress," The analyst replied tightly.

"Do you want a hand?" Kensi felt kinda bad for not paying as much attention to her as she should have.

"I'm good," Nell said, obviously focusing on something else.

"Just come out and show us when you're ready," The older woman told her as Deeks took a seat on the 'boyfriend' chair.

A sudden beeping from the change room echoed throughout the store. "Who is it?" Deeks asked.

"Eric. It's just logistics," Nell lied, a smile gracing her lips as she read the text. _K. I'll b waiting. Having fun?_ She quickly tapped out a reply, trying not to focus on how shallow it was. _U were right about K. They're not letting me talk. But the dresses are pretty._ "I'm coming out now," She opened the door, adjusting the complicated straps one last time, and walked out.

Kensi smiled as she saw her, "You look great Nell."

She wore an emerald green a line dress with crisscrossing straps at the back. She smoothed down the skirt, nervously. "You think?"

The agent nodded, "The colour matches your eyes."

"Very cute," Deeks agreed.

"But we'll keep looking," Kensi said. "It's rarely the first dress you try on. I'll see if I can find something and pass it over to you." She walked away and Nell went back to the change room.

"And I'll just wait here, being useless," Deeks said to himself, crossing his legs.

Another beep alerted her to a new message. _I'm always right :P. Tell them u'll give them more paperwork. _Nell giggled at his suggestion.

"Why do I not think that that's work related?" Deeks asked her, raising his voice so she could hear him.

"It is," Nell lied. Mostly. _That's blackmail,_ she texted back.

"Honey, you need to be a better liar."

"Leave her alone," Kensi returned, carrying a pile of different dresses. She passed them over the door of the change room. "Try these. I'm pretty sure they're your size."

"Thanks," Nell looked at the first one. It was a bright red strapless gown with a full ball gown skirt. It was gorgeous and she ran her hand over the silky material. She tried it on, loving the swish of the dress at her feet.

"You look amazing," Kensi clapped her hands together. "You're making me jealous."

Nell rolled her eyes. She doubted that. "Thanks."

"Try the others. Try the others," Kensi ushered her back into the change room.

"Urg," Deeks groaned. "How do you do this for hours? It's so boring."

"If you're going to complain, you can go sit in the chair. We're here for Nell, not you."

"You're having more fun than she is," Deeks pointed out.

Nell tried to ignore their bickering as she wriggled into the next dress Kensi had picked out. This one was a navy blue colour but hung to her every curve and made it hard to breath. It wasn't practical but it did make her look good. "What do you think?" She opened the door.

"The other one was better," Deeks said honestly.

"But that one's still nice," Kensi added hurriedly.

Her phone went off in her hand and she opened the text from Eric. _It's fine. They do it all the time. I like the 2__nd__ 1 btw_. She blushed. _U hacked into the security feed? _Nell glanced up at the camera directly opposite the change room. It's blinking red tight stared back at her teasingly.

"If I may," Steve came over holding out a pale pink gossamer gown. "I think this would suit you."

Nell took it out of his hands, running her own over the soft material. "It's beautiful."

"Try it on," Kensi urged her.

She went back to the change room and put it on. She stared at herself in the mirror, running her hands over the dress. Nell smiled at her reflection. She could barely recognise herself. She opened the door timidly and waited for the other's reactions.

"Oh my God," Kensi stared at her.

"You look like Cinderella," Deeks grinned, sudden inspiration striking him. "Cinder-Nella!"

Nell laughed at him, "I vote for this one."

"It's your choice," Kensi said. "But I totally agree."

A beeping in the change room told her another text had come. She went back to answer it.

"Jeez, what's Eric talking about now?" Deeks asked.

"Just stuff," Nell replied, reading the message. It was just two words. _That one._

**A/N: This chapter's kinda different. I don't know what happened. I like the start then it kinda got fluffy. Tell me what you thought about the dream bit and the dialogue between Callen and Hunter. I don't normally write antagonistic people like that but it fitted the story and their chemistry is good. I will mention that the dress shopping bit is based on my experience formal dress shopping for my senior formal/prom for you Americans (which is tomorrow. Sorry just had to say that) and all mistakes about that are mine. Anyway, the rant is over. Remember, reviews are oreos for you and me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourites. I did try to reply to everyone that left a signed review but life has been crazy busy. **

**KMW: Thank you for your lovely review, as always. I love your in depth comments. You were right – the dream was a sign of Nell's anxieties, not of how the case will progress. I'm glad you liked the shopping scene and the Kensi and Deeks' banter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:LA or its characters. If I did, we would have seen Nell's dream and Eric would not have been wearing her dress. **

Chapter 4

Staring into the floor length mirror, Nell couldn't believe she was looking at her own reflection. She looked so different. Kensi had worked magic with her makeup, using the right shades of sandy colours that made her eyes shine. Her hair was untameable as ever but flicked out in all the right places. Nell spun around, watching the pale pink material flare out and enjoying the swish of the material on her legs. She let out a breathless giggle; she felt like a princess.

"Miss Jones," Nell stilled at Hunter's voice, grin fading as she saw the brunette walking to her.

She schooled her features into a polite smile and turned around to face her, "Yes?"

Hunter smiled at her – a rarity. "You look lovely," She said kindly with a warmth in her eyes Nell had never seen.

"Thank you," She bit her lip shyly. She hadn't expected Hunter to compliment her like that. But then the day had had so many twists and turns, she really should stop expecting things and go with the flow.

The interim Operations Manager held out an antique, oritental wooden box. "Hetty thought this would match your dress," She explained with a little shrug at Nell's questioning look.

Nell didn't bother to ask how Hetty knew what her dress looked like. It would be like asking the President how many states there were – completely redundant. Hetty knew everything. She took the proffered box and opened it. "Oh my god," She breathed, eyes widening. Nestled inside the box on a bed of white silk a diamond crested comb clip sparkled in the fading sunlight. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"I believe it's of French ancestry," Hunter said, smiling at the younger woman's awe at the jewelled hairpiece.

"18th century at least," Nell nodded, her manicured nails brushing lightly against the hard diamonds. "It must be worth a fortune," She glanced up at Hunter, nervously. "Are you sure Hetty wanted to have it?"

"She wouldn't have said otherwise," Hunter reassured her gently. "Here, let me." She took the clip out of the box and twisted a section of Nell's hair, sliding the clip in to hold it in. "See – a perfect match."

Nell turned slowly, noting the glimmer in her hair. She tried to hide her smile but failed. Hetty was right, it did match. "Oh."

In the mirror she saw Hunter's smile falter for a second, "Nell, you know what Hetty's planning for you, don't you?"

Nell's eyes flicked up to meet Hunter's in the mirror. She froze for a second then nodded, "Yes."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Were you?" Nell challenged, raising her chin a little, defiantly.

Hunter chuckled humourlessly, "I grew to. As I imagine you are." Her smile faded completely. "You know why she's making you do this."

"Yes," Nell answered the question that wasn't really a question.

"You can't lead until you've been in the front lines," Hunter continued softly. "And the trenches can be treacherous."

"I understand, really."

"You're lucky in way," Nell shot her a querying look and Hunter explained, "You have a team that will stand with you."

"They're not going to get hurt because of me," Nell declared fervently.

Hunter nodded, "And that is why Hetty choose you. You're young enough to still care and smart enough to know when."

"Do you still care?" The young woman couldn't contain the question.

"More than I should," Hunter answered honestly. She smiled again, trying to be reassuring. "You'll be fine Miss Jones." With that, she left. Slowly backing away and leaving Nell to stand alone, staring at her own reflection.

"I will be fine," Nell repeated, trying to convince herself. She stared at the small redhead in the mirror, standing in borrowed high heels and a dress that cost more than her monthly salary. "I will be fine."

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

Eric typed furiously at his computer, setting up an impenetrable alias for Nell. He paused for a second to stretch his arms. Rolling out his wrists, he glanced around, about to speak to his friend before he realised she wasn't there. The silence felt odd. He was so used to having her there it was strange not to have the constant companionship.

"Slacking off, I see," Nell's voice floated over from the door.

"I was just thinking about something," He replied, typing in a few more keys.

"Thinking about what?" She asked, her small footsteps echoing as she walked towards him.

Eric swivelled around in his chair, "You-" His voice faded as he saw her. "You…"

"What?" She laughed breathlessly, becoming more nervous at his speechlessness. She'd never known him to be lost for words. "Is it that bad?"

"You look…" He searched for a fitting word, "You look beautiful."

She blushed, ducking her head. "Thanks," She said coyly, risking a glance up at him. He was still staring at her like he'd never seen her before. It was unnerving and made her heart skip a beat. No one ever looked at her like that. "So what were you doing?" She asked, taking charge. If she didn't, they could be standing there, staring at each other, for hours.

He blinked and followed her lead, swinging back around on his chair, "Setting up you're alias. You're now a native of Los Angeles by the name of Sarah Jane Smith," Eric waited for her reaction.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "You couldn't help it could you?"

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p' sound. "I always said when I went undercover, I would be Tom Baker. This is the closest I could get."

"You're obsessed," Nell shook her head at him.

"It took you that long to work that out?" Callen asked, walking into Ops with Sam, Kensi and Deeks on his heel. He wore his usual tuxedo with the ease of practice.

"Looking good Nell," Sam nodded to her in greeting.

She bobbed her head, shyly.

"I told you, it's CinderNella," Deeks said in an official voice.

"You got your alias?" Callen asked Nell.

"Yep. Sarah Jane Smith."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Eric."

"What?" He swung around on his chair and shrugged. "It fits."

"One thing I forgot to ask before," Callen continued, watching her for her next reaction carefully. "Do you want a gun?"

**A/N: So, confession time. The entire idea for this story came from Eric and Nell's conversation and one she's going to have later on. The next one is my favourite. Another confession, I have a theory about Hetty's plan for Nell. I think Nell is the next Hetty but Hetty also trained Hunter to take over for her too. I think they're progessions of the same person from untrained (Nell) to trained (Hunter) and scary ninja super trained (Hetty). But I'm probably wrong. **

**FYI, Sarah Jane Smith was a character in Doctor Who and since I'm fairly certain a techie like Eric would love that show, I thought it fitting. Tom Baker was an actor that played the famous Fourth Doctor. **

**Anyway, please, please tell me what you think. I love to hear feedback. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews/favourites/alerts etc. I can't believe how many I keep getting.

KMW: To fix the characters knowing about Doctor Who thing, I'm making each story a stand alone story, so nothing in this story will affect the outcomes in the NCIS:LA/DW story. I'm glad that you liked the reference. I think Eric would defiantly be a sci-fi fan. Thanks for the review, as always. I love to read them!

Chapter 5

"_One thing I forgot to ask before," Callen continued, watching her for her next reaction carefully. "Do you want a gun?"_

"No," She answered automatically. "I'm not going to need it, am I?"

"Hopefully not," Kensi tried to reassure her. "Sam, Deeks and I will be outside the hotel the entire time."

"Trapped in a horrible little van while you two get the high life," Deeks complained. "Why do I always get the sucky jobs?"

"Because they suit you," Sam retorted with an indignant huff.

"Anyway, back on topic," Eric blew up a map of the hotel on the big screen. "The Hotel Sawyer has ten levels, 8 open for business, one basement and one sub basement. Sam, Kensi and Deeks will be here," He pointed to the alley beside a door marked service entrance. "Callen and Nell will be here," He pointed to the large function room labelled ballroom.

"Where's the computer we need to access?" Callen squinted at the map, trying to memorise it. The most miniscule of details could mean the difference between life and death sometimes. And knowing where a door was located had saved his life on many occasions.

"Here," The tech pointed to a small room on the floor above the ballroom. "You'll take the main-"

"-elevator to the third floor and take the first left, then the fourth right," Nell traced along the map with her finger. "Got it."

"Seriously?" Deeks murmured into Kensi's shoulder, "How does she do that?"

Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner, "She uses her brain unlike some people." By some, she meant Deeks.

"You'll need the pass code but," Eric continued and ended with a little shrug.

"I can do that," Nell finished his sentence again, giving him a little smile. "Easy as pie." He smiled back at her.

Sam checked his watch, "G, if you want to get there on time, you're gonna want to get a move on."

"Okay," Callen looked at Nell, "You ready for this?"

She nodded decisively, "Yes."

"Let's do this then," He gestured for her to walk out first, "Ladies first."

"Don't get frelted!" Eric called out after them. The rest of the team turned and gave him a pointed look. "What?"

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

Callen drove down the highway, tapping his hand to the beat of the radio against the steering wheel. Traffic moved slowly down the highway but it was moving so he wasn't going to complain. He glanced at Nell, who was in the passenger seat but her mind was a million miles away. She stared absently out of the window at the passing city, watching the sunset over the ocean. "What are you thinking?"

She didn't hear him.

"Nell?" He asked, a little louder.

"Hm?" She turned to look at him, blinking. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" He queried, curiously. He'd seen her figure out complex codes in another language in minutes but she'd been staring into space like she was trying to work out the meaning of life.

She shook her head, cheeks turning slightly pink, "Just something Eric said."

"Really?" Now his curiosity was really piqued. "And what did he say that has you turning the same colour as your hair."

The blush deepened, "Nothing," She muttered, turning to stare back out the window.

"Nothing you're going to repeat on the comms?" Callen asked for clarification, trying to hide his smirk. As much as he enjoyed teasing her, he needed to strike the balance between friendly teasing to make her comfortable with him and her wanting to stay as far away form his as possible. Smirking at her flustered state would probably not endear him to her. "Eric," He spoke to the man manning the comms, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing," Eric replied, slightly confused by the conversation. He didn't know what he'd said.

"We were talking about Lois Lane and Clark Kent. I didn't know if you'd get the reference, so I didn't want to bring it up," Nell explained quickly, glancing out the window.

Callen's smirk grew. She was lying. But he went along with it. "I'm not that old you know," He retorted to both techs as Eric was sniggering back in Ops.

"Technically, since Superman was published in the 1930s, you could be 80 and still know what we're talking about," Eric told him offhandedly.

Nell stifled a giggle at his words, watching out of the corner of her eye as Callen's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Eric…"

"What? It's true. Ask any comic savvy person."

"Doesn't mean I want to hear it," Callen said, "I feel old enough already."

"50 is the new 40 Callen," Eric told him cheerfully. "Don't worry about it."

"Eric, I'm 39," Callen spoke tightly.

"Oh."

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

An hour later, just as the last of the sunlight faded, Callen pulled into the valet queue, "Just follow my lead," He told Nell in a low voice. They wasn't anyone around to eavesdrop but he wasn't about to take any chances.

"And here I was about to wander off and start chatting up a billionaire," She winced as her sarcastic words floated back to her ears. "Sorry."

"No, it's good. Banter sells a cover. How do you think Kensi and Deeks sell theirs?"

"Hey," Deeks' indignant cry came through their tiny ear pieces, "We are consummate professionals."

"I never said anything else," Callen replied, shaking his head and smiling a little at the intentional rise he'd received from the detective. "But," He spoke to Nell this time, who was watching him for any clue she could get. "Just breathe and try to relax. Drink some champagne, have a dance. Everything will go just fine."

The phrase famous last words popped into Nell's head but she pushed it away and focused on calming her hummingbird heartbeat. "Everything will be fine," She repeated, closing her eyes.

"And if you don't feel safe, just say the distress word," Callen continued.

Her eyes flew open, "What's the distress word?" She couldn't remember it.

"Oh, right. You pick," He'd forgotten to pick it. That was Sam's job.

Nell ran through her vocabulary in her head. "Frelted." It was the first word that came to mind that she wouldn't use in a normal conversation.

"Frelted it is," Callen nodded just as the valet opened his door. "Let's rock this party."

A/N: And this is where the real fun starts *insert evil laugh here*. For something that was supposed to be 3 chapters long, this thing has grown a lot!

As always, reviews are oreos and I would love to hear what you think is going to happen. I may even tell you if you're right or not.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I love hearing what you guys think about the story. It's great motivation to keep writing.

KMW: Thanks for the review and your opinion. I won't say if you're right or wrong, but the idea is intriguing. Thank you so much for the detail in your review. I love it!

Chapter Six

Walking into the spacious ballroom on Callen's arm, Nell tried hard to surpass her awed gasp. A glass chandelier was suspended in the middle of the ceiling, the lights inside casting a flickering pattern across the polished hardwood floor. Beautiful couples swirled like colourful butterflies across the floor and waiters dressed in black and white ducked between them with the ease of practice. Other well dressed people chatted around high tables decorated with red roses or gathered at the obviously expensive bar. "It's beautiful."

Callen chuckled, glancing down at her, "You've never been to a place like this have you?"

"What gave it away?" The petite red head drawled dryly, looking up at him.

"Relax a bit," He told her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She flinched at the contact then tried to relax. They had to sell their cover. "Go up to the bar and order us some drinks."

She looked at him dubiously, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I'm going to go see if I can spot any friends." They both knew he meant check the security Eric couldn't see from the blueprints or cameras.

"Okay," She agreed, pulling away from him. "Don't do anything stupid."

He laughed, "Now you're just confusing me with Deeks."

"I resent that implication," Deeks' indignant hiss came through their earpieces. All of their communications were all connected via the Ops Centre.

"Now, don't pick up any weirdos, okay?" Callen said to Nell.

"Yes," She drew out the word insolently and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Callen back away and moved to the perimeter of the room.

Nell sighed, bit her lip, and then tried to let out a deep breath. She had to relax. Being tense all night wasn't a good thing.

"Well," Eric's calm voice echoed in her ear, "Now that the beast is gone, is Belle going to dance?"

She smiled, "I'm impressed; you know your Disney." She spoke quietly, not wanting to appear like she was talking to herself.

"My Mom was a big fan," Eric explained, "And she thought it would teach me chivalry."

"Did it work?"

"No. Only taught me that guys with big swords got the girl." There was a slight pause. "That came out much more dirtier than I meant it to."

"Aren't you glad you switched to private comms?" Nell asked under her breath, as she approached the bar. There were small groups dotted along its edge, perched on the black leather covered stools. She ambled slowly towards a deserted section.

"How did you know?" She could hear the frown in his voice.

"Someone would have laughed if you announced that you watched Disney films on normal comms."

He laughed, "True."

Nell signalled the bartender. An attractive man in his late 20s walked over to her, shining a glass tumbler, "What can I get you, lovely?"

"One red wine and a scotch on the rocks," She ordered, recalling what Callen drank.

"Damn," He grinned at her before turning to get a bottle of red from the display shelf behind him, "And here I was hoping you were on your lonesome."

"Ohhh, someone likes you," Eric said in a singsong voice.

She refrained from rolling her eyes at Eric and blushed at the bartender, "Does anyone come to these things alone?"

The bartender chuckled, "Smart and pretty, always a dangerous combination."

"Jeez, does this guy think he's Casanova or what?" Eric asked in a disbelieving and disapproving tone. There was a hint of jealousy to his words. He'd never had the confidence to flirt so shamelessly.

Nell ducked her head, still blushing but smiling at the tech's commentary. "Shut up Eric," She whispered, talking into her arm to muffle the noise.

"Did you say something?" The bartender looked at her, dark brown orbs eyeing her carefully.

"No, nothing," She smiled hastily, not wanting to appear odd. "Just talking to that annoying voice in my head." _Brilliant__Nell.__Just__Brilliant._

He deposited her red wine in front of her, "I'm Spider by the way."

"Sarah Jane," Nell replied politely, answering his unanswered question.

"I bet you've been waiting to say that," Eric said gleefully.

Nell ignored him and focused on the bartender, "So how long have you been working here?"

"Off and on for years now. It's seasonal work, you know," He shrugged as he poured the 60 year old scotch into a tumbler. He pushed it in front of her and added the ice cubes with a flourish. "And that comes to $58."

A hand holding a gold credit card came over Nell's shoulder, "Put it on here," Callen said with a smile and picked up his drink, taking a sip. "Having fun Sarah-Jane?" He asked, possessively laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," She answered, taking a small sip of her wine. "Did you find any of your friends?"

"No," He shook his head. "I guess we'll just have to spend the night dancing instead."

"I love to dance."

"Here you go, sir," Spider came back with Callen's credit card.

"Thanks," Callen pocketed it and helped Nell down off her stool. "And thanks for keeping my girl company."

"My pleasure," The bartender said then moved onto his next customer.

"What did I tell you about weirdos?" Callen asked as they moved towards the dance floor.

"Sorry," She ducked her head, embarrassed.

"It's ok. Bartenders are usually good sources of information. Did he say anything useful?"

"I didn't ask." And now she was feeling embarrassed and stupid.

Callen shrugged, "Too late now."

"Did you see the door we needed to find," Nell asked, trying to change the subject in order to save what was left of her pride. She was a perfectionist; she hated it when she made mistakes.

"Right behind you," Callen nodded, gesturing to the solid wood door behind her. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

She looped her arm through his, "We shall." He opened the door and they walked through, like any normal couple on any normal date. Except their date was will an arms dealer's computer. And they were anything but normal.

A/N: Read and review! Pretty please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews/alerts/favourites. You guys are rockstars!

KMW: Thanks for reviewing again. I love reading your comments. I agree with what you said about the DW universe, characters do look like idiots when they don't know about certain events. I don't know how I'm going to mix the universes yet but I won't make the team look like idiots.

Chapter Seven

They walked through the empty corridor, Nell's high heels clacking loudly against the linoleum floor. Callen glanced at her.

"What?" She asked in a whispered hiss. "They don't make high heels for ninjas."

"They really should though," Kensi commented, piping up via the comms device. She, Sam and Deeks were sitting in a van outside the hotel waiting for any sign of trouble. "It would make my job so much easier."

"Because everything is about you," Her partner said sardonically.

"Hey," Sam interjected before their bickering could escalate. "Focus you two or I'm putting you in time out."

"Eric," Callen tapped his earpiece as they came to a t-intersection. "What way now?"

"Left," Both Eric and Nell answered simultaneously.

"Aww," Deeks drawled. "That was so cute."

"Don't you get confused by all the voices in your head?" Nell asked Callen as they walked as quietly as possible down the corridor.

He shrugged, "I got used to it. It makes pretending to be crazy pretty easy."

"You have to pretend?" Sam scoffed, teasing his partner.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Callen replied in a mock indignant tone.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

Eric swivelled on his chair as he listened to the usual banter, keeping an eye on every monitor in Ops. It felt odd to have so many screens under his control; he usually shared with Nell. He suddenly remembered the scurrying he used to do before he had a partner to do half the work. Glancing around the empty room, he sighed.

"Status, Mr Beale," He jumped at Hunter's voice, caught in his thoughts.

"Ah," Eric stammered for a second, "All good so far. Callen and Nell are about to get to the computer hub. Sam, Deeks and Kensi are still in position and their cover isn't blown."

"Yeah well," Deeks interrupted the tech's update, "Who's gonna look inside a van that say 'sewage maintainence'?"

"You'd be surprised Mr Deeks," Hunter told him lightly.

"Seriously?"

She cleared her throat, "Are you staying on point, Detective?"

"Seriously?"

Kensi sighed heavily, "Sometimes I wonder about the extent of your vocabulary."

"What's this?" Hunter pointed to a screen where he was running face recognition search, ignoring the team's banter.

"Oh, I'm running the bartender through the databases. Something about him seemed hinky. I'm also doing the rest of the staff to be on the safe side."

"Somebody's jealous," Deeks said in a sing song voice.

"He's just being thorough," Sam defended the tech. "How many times have you posed as a waiter to get in for an op?"

"Point taken," Deeks conceded the argument.

"Ok, we're in," Callen announced, the sound of a door opening audible in the background.

"Alright," Eric cracked his neck and stretched out his fingers, "You need to put the remote connecting device-"

"into the pc's usb port, I know how to hack a basic computer station, Eric," Nell cut him off.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly. "I'm used to dumbing everything down."

"I'm insulted," Callen told him.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," The blonde tech hurried to fix his mistake. "There's like a hundred people in the country I wouldn't have to dumb things down for." Text flooded his screen, "Got it Nell, you should be good to go now."

"You don't want us to wait for the complete download?" She double checked.

"It's done," He tapped a key with a dramatic flourished. "You have officially completed your first undercover assignment. Congratulations."

"And you didn't get frelted," Deeks added cheerfully.

"Thanks," He could picture her rolling her eyes at the detective's words.

"And now we get to go back to the party," Callen said, slightly more relaxed than before. The hard part was done but they were still inside. He wouldn't completely lower his guard until they were back at Ops in one piece.

"Mr Callen, please remember that there is a budget for these events," Hunter spoke up, standing over Eric's shoulder. "And I will not reimburse you for overpriced scotch."

"Wine it is then," Callen said with sarcasm and mock cheer. "Nell, remind me to buy the most expensive red wine on the list."

"Mr Callen!" Hunter's tone sharpened and if voices could kill then the senior agent would be dead. "I am serious."

"I know," He told her in a bored tone. "I'm just having a joke. You know what a joke is, don't you?"

Hunter looked at Eric, who was fighting a smirk, "I'll be in my office. Please keep me updated."

"Of course," He nodded, trying to be sombre. Hunter left without another word. "Guys, do you have to make her angry when I'm the only one here for her to take it out on?"

"You're a good chew toy," Sam told him cavalierly. "And she'll save it up for Callen."

"You suggesting something there Sam?" Callen asked his partner. Eric watched as the GPS device attached to his earpiece showed him entering the elevator and switched monitors so he could see the agent and analyst on the elevator's camera. He felt better being able to visually see them.

"Nothing at all," Sam replied glibly, the smirk obvious in his voice.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

Nell glanced up at Callen, "You know you could stop giving Hunter such a hard time. She's just trying to her job."

"You're defending her?" Callen looked at her, astonished. "You of all people?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned at him.

"She's the reason you're here."

"No she's not," Nell disagreed, shaking her head. "And we both know that."

Callen faltered. "You know about that?"

"Yeah," She told him in a tone that suggested she thought it were obvious.

"Am I the only one that feels left out of this conversation?" Deeks' voice echoed in their earpieces.

"I think I'm going to be very glad to get rid of the earpieces," Nell said in a hushed tone, standing on her toes so he could hear her.

"We heard that," Deeks chimed loudly.

The elevator doors opened with the customary ding. "Come on," Callen put a hand lightly on the small of her back and escorted her out. "The overpriced wine will mute the three annoying voices a little."

"We are not annoying," Kensi objected. "Deeks yes, me and Sam no."

"I don't know Kens," Callen smiled to himself, "You're all starting to sound the same to us."

"I hate you," She retorted childishly.

"No you don't."

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

Eric tapped out a steady, nervous rhythm on the desktop. This was the part he hated – the waiting. He couldn't do anything the date until Nell got back and could help him sift through it. Well, he could but he didn't want to. Eric studied all of the monitors where Callen and Nell were visible, keeping track of their movements. He told himself it was what he usually did. But usually his heart didn't beat so fast. A sudden beeping alerted him to his search finding something. He rapidly typed out a string of code and pulled up the results. "Oh crap."

"What?" Sam asked, immediately alerted to the panic in his voice.

"I got a hit."

"On who?" Sam demanded, his tone harsher than what was thought to be polite but considering the circumstances (and who it was) Eric was willing to let it slide.

"On the bartender and a couple of the doormen," Eric said quickly, still typing and trying to find the answers to the questions he knew were coming.

"What type of hit?" Kensi asked, beating her partner.

"Criminal records," Eric spoke with the distracted voice of someone multitasking. "The bartender's got two DUIs."

"Nothing to be panicking about," Deeks shrugged it off, trying to be the voice of reason and tension release. "Maybe a celebration for you, Eric."

"No, that's not the bad bit."

"Spit it out Eric!" Sam demanded.

"Three of the doormen have aggravated assult charges. One has a grevious bodily harm assult and another did 5 years at county for assult with a deadly weapon."

"Where are G and Nell now?" Sam asked.

"Right about to enter the-" Eric looked up to the monitor he was watching just seconds ago. "They're not there. They were there a second ago, I swear."

"Well find them!"

"On it," He typed furiously, rewinding the tape. His face fell as the watched the grainy image. "Oh god."

A/N: As promised, this is where the fun begins. Please tell me what you think! Reviews are love and oreos.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They really make my day

Chapter 8

"Frack. Frack. Frack." Eric trolled thorough all of the cameras at the hotel, praying for a familiar petite silhouette.

"What is it?" Sam demanded, angry at the lack of information. He couldn't do anything if he didn't know anything.

"I can't find them," Eric replied tersely, his frustration and borderline panic obvious.

"What do you mean?" Kensi's voice dropped dangerously low.

"I mean one second they're on screen right in front of me and the next they're gone!" Panic made his voice rise. If Nell was there, she'd tell him to calm down. But she wasn't there. And it was his fault.

"People can't just disappear," Deeks objected, trying to be the calm logical one.

"No duh Sherlock," The tech frowned, hitting the keys with more force than necessary. "Someone's looped the tape. I can't see anything."

"I'm going in," Sam declared and Eric heard the van's doors open. "If someone's gone to that much trouble, it means our people are in trouble. We'll search room by room."

"That's over a thousand rooms," Eric said, discouraged. "And I can't even tell if they're still in the hotel or not."

"They are," Sam told him. "No one would move out of an environment they have control of. Just concentrate of getting past that looped feed and find out what happened. We'll find Callen and Nell."

"Ok," Eric cracked his neck, a little more in control now there was a plan. "No more Mr Nice Guy. I'm going to try and hack into the central sever," Habit made him explain what he was going to do. "And piggyback this SOB. If I can trace back the IP address, I might be able to find Nell and Callen."

"We'll start a ground search discreetly," Sam added, emphasising the word. "No need to spook anyone. Kensi, take the ground floor and work up. Deeks, you start on the middle floor and work your way down. I'll go from the top floor and work down."

With a plan in place, the team went their separate ways, each with their own job to reunite their team. Eric watched as their GPS moved away as he prayed nothing more would go wrong.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

A persistent whisper roused her, seeping into the black abyss of her conscious. Nell jerked awake, eyes flying open and immediately regretted it. Nausea attacked her and a military band started pounding in her skull. "Oh my god," She groaned, rolling onto her side. Belatedly, she realised her hands were tied painfully tight with rope that rubbed her wrists raw. She blinked, trying to focus on the shadowy figure opposite her. "Callen?"

"You okay?" The agent asked, his voice answering her question.

She tried to nod but her head swam and black dots edged into her vision. "Yeah," She lied. "You?" She didn't want to appear weak to the field agent. She knew how Callen's mind worked in situations like this. He had a god complex and would sacrifice himself to save someone else.

"Liar," He eased onto his back, using his legs to control the movement. Callen took shallow breaths and through his torn shirt, Nell could see the dark red welts of a beating. "They hit you pretty hard. I'm guessing a concussion at least."

"I don't know what a concussion feels like," She told him honestly, her voice small. Her head felt heavy and her thoughts moved like slow steam engines, filling her head with fog. She couldn't even remember being hit.

Callen turned his head slowly and looked at her, his one not swollen eye noting her ghostly pallor. "It feels like a really bad hangover and flu at once. Basically you feel like crap."

"Concussions suck," She closed her eyes, fighting off another wave of nausea.

"They get worse the more you get," Callen said tiredly. "Or you just hate them more. Sam and I can't decide."

"You discuss concussions?"

"We talk about a lot of things," Callen replied lightly. "What do you and Eric talk about?" He was trying to keep her distracted but he knew it wasn't working.

She drew her knees up, curling into a ball and looking much younger than someone in their situation should. "Stuff," She answered absently. Her green eyes stared, unfocused, at the steel door locking them in their concrete room. "How do we get out of here?"

"We don't," Callen told her honestly, hoisting himself up into a sitting position. He ignored the screaming of his broken ribs as he moved. "We wait."

"For what?" Nell asked emphatically, looking at Callen as if he knew all the answers.

"For Sam," He answered simply, closing his eyes. "And Kensi and Deeks. We wait to be saved."

"You sound like you're talking about a fairytale. Like the princess in the tower waiting to be rescued."

His blue eyes flew open, "I'm not a princess."

"I know," She squinted at him, trying to get her eyes to focus. "I'm not thinking that clearly."

"That's the concussion," He supplied helpfully. "If I had one, by now I'd be mixing my languages."

"Really?"

"Si," Callen gave her a small smile. "Just try to stay calm. They'll get here soon."

"How do you know?" She demanded, her voice quivering slightly, showing the panic she was desperately trying to contain.

"They're our team. They find us. We find them."

"Until we don't," Nell added morosely. She didn't need to elaborate – everyone knew that they'd lost people. Everyone just hoped they wouldn't be the one lost.

"Until we don't," Callen echoed sombrely. He knew she wouldn't believe him if he tried to sugar coat it. She was too smart for her own good.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

"Sorry about the intrusion," Deeks backed quickly out of the hotel room, a large threatening man in a hastily drawn robe glaring at him. "Go back to whatever it was you were doing."

The man growled at him and slammed the door in his face.

"Wow," Deeks breathed, moving slowly towards the next door. "Some people really do get out of bed on the wrong side." A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Two men in business suits walked side by side, a suspicious bulge in the jacket pocket told the detective they were packing. Both wore short, military style haircuts and looked like they could take Sam in a fight.

Deeks tapped his earpiece as inconspicuously as he could, "Eric," He hissed. "I've got something. Send Sam here ASAP."

"What have you got?" Eric asked, the steady clack of keyboard obvious in the background.

"Two guys that look shadier than black," Deeks whispered quietly as he began to slowly walk towards the men. He whistled as he walked, hands in pockets, trying to as unthreatening as possible. It didn't work. One of them glanced at him then promptly started running in the opposite direction. "Oh come on," Deeks groaned as he sprinted after the guy. "Why do they always have to run? Eric, shut down the elevators."

"On it," The tech replied and immediately set to work.

Deeks ran after the two burly men, "LAPD. Stop!" He shouted, rounding a corner and nearly running into the wall. He fumbled as he pulled his gun out of his holster, the ding of the elevator alerting all three armed men that the elevator was opening.

The two men ducked inside in the same moment Deeks drew his weapon. He hurried forward, rushing to get to the elevator before it closed. The two men suddenly backed out of the elevator, arms raised in the universal signal of surrender.

"That's right," Deeks nodded as they backed towards him. "Keep those hands up and I won't hurt you."

"It's not you they're afraid of," Kensi's voice floated out of the elevator. "Who'd be scared of you?"

"A, ouch," Deeks mock glared at her as he caught sight of her ambling calmly out of the elevator, gun raised at the two henchmen. "And B, I asked for Sam."

She shrugged, "Why send a man to do a woman's job? We do it better."

"Okay, you two clowns, turn around," Deeks ordered, ignoring Kensi's jibe. "Slowly, there's a good boy," He spoke patronisingly, mocking them. "Now you two are going to do exactly what we tell you if you ever want to see the sun again."

"There was a man and a woman here earlier," Kensi paced behind them, staying out of their line of sight. It was a common method used to instil a sense of fear. Everyone hated the unknown. "They were federal agents. You probably caught them somewhere your boss didn't want them."

The man that had run first paled slightly. "We didn't know they were cops."

"So you saw them," Deeks said slowly. "Where are they? If you don't tell me in the next five seconds, I'm going to let my partner loose on you and let me tell you, she's worse than an angry pit-bull on steroids." Kensi pulled a face at his odd description.

The man paled even more, "Honestly –"

"Shut up. He'll kill us," His partner growled at him from the corner of his mouth.

"No, we'll kill you," Deeks took a menacing step forward. His normally jovial demeanour was gone, replaced by a steely mask of barely controlled anger. "Those people are our friends. And we look out for our friends. You do not want to be the people that stop us from getting to our friends, believe me. People have tried and failed miserably."

"We don't know," The bolter said quickly. "We just followed Mr Linus down all these corridors carrying them after…" He paused, realising belatedly that what he was going to say wasn't going to be well received. "After we took them down."

Kensi stopped pacing, "Are they injured?"

The confessing man shrugged, "Probably. The guy put up a hell of a fight."

"And the girl?" Kensi asked coldly, dreading the wrong answer.

"Kicks like a mule. I don't really know. We got them down and Mr Linus told us to pick them up and follow him."

"Do you know where Mr Linus is?" Kensi asked, her voice dangerously calm. No one hurt her team and got away with it.

"Yes," The henchman nodded once.

"Then take us to your leader," Deeks quipped, gesturing with his gun for them to move. He grinned at Kensi behind their backs, "I've always wanted to say that."

She merely rolled her eyes at him.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

The doors of Ops opened and footsteps echoed across the room. Eric didn't look up to see who it was. "Whatever it is, it can wait," He snapped, his blue eyes not leaving the computer screen where he was still trying to crack the code that would let him break the looped feed.

"Excuse me?" Hunter's voice was icy cold. She wasn't used to being told to go away.

Eric spun around on his chair, not in a diplomatic frame of mind. "Look, Nell and Callen are missing, Kensi and Deeks are about to meet with Linus and I'm trying to get visual feed back before anyone else gets hurt so I really don't have time to sit and walk you through every fricking thing that's gone wrong in the last two hours." He let out a breath and turned back to his computer. His shoulders tensed as he realised he just yelled at his boss. "No offense, Agent Hunter," He added hesitantly.

"You lost contact with Agent Callen?" Hunter queried, seeming to ignore his vehement outburst.

"Yeah. A couple of goons that Kensi caught confessed to kidnapping them and putting them somewhere. Only thing is they're not the brightest and can't remember where it was. Kensi and Deeks are on their way to interrogate Linus."

"Absolutely not," Hunter glared at Eric. "Tell them to abort."

"What?"

A/N: So this one ended up longer than intend. Oh well. Reviews are love. Tell me what you think! Feedback makes my world go round.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. I can't believe this story is so popular!

Chapter 9

_"Tell them to abort."_

_"What?"_

"Tell Agent Blye and Detective Deeks to cease operations and await orders," Hunter spoke slowly, as if talking to a petulant child.

Eric's eyes opened wide, "But Nell and Callen are still missing. This is our only chance to find them. They could be hurt or-"

"They could already be dead," She finished his sentence. "We all know the cost of this line of duty."

"You want us to abandon our friends?" Eric asked, shocked to the core.

"No, I want you to do your job and tell them to stop what they're doing."

"What if I don't?"

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Mr Beale, I don't have the time to explain the reasoning behind my actions. If you don't stop Agent Blye, this entire case will be in jeopardy."

'My friends' lives are in jeopardy," Eric replied, standing up.

"The sooner you get Agent Blye to stop and listen to me, the sooner you can rescue Miss Jones and Agent Callen," Hunter folded her arms defensively, staking her position.

"We don't know where to rescue them from. That's kinda why we need Linus to tell us what he did with them," His speech grew faster and his words more tense as he became angrier.

"There's a GPS tracker in the hairpiece I gave Nell, from that we can extrapolate their position," Hunter explained tersely. "Now, can you stop Agent Blye?"

"On it," He sat down, relieved that his friends' location was known. "You know you could have led with that. Would have made things a lot less complicated," Eric tossed over his shoulder, again momentarily forgetting that he was talking to his boss. He clicked his speaker and microphone on, "Kensi? Deeks? Stop looking to Linus. We know where Nell is."

The relief in Kensi's tone was palatable, "Where?"

"Ah, Hunter will fill you in in a moment," Eric glanced up at the woman hovering at his shoulder.

"Callen's gonna love that," Deeks jeered dryly.

"I would expect that Mr Callen would appreciate any assistance given that he is MIA in the field," Hunter told them coolly. She strode over to Nell's computer and typed slowly. "They're still in the hotel."

Eric hit the keys in a flurry, eager to bring his friends home. "Real time location is being sent to your phones now."

"Go bring them home," Hunter said, speaking more kindly than she had before.

"Will do," Kensi clicked off, turning off her earpiece.

"Mr Beale," She turned slowly to face the tech. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. You should trust me."

He spun around on his chair, looking up at her defiantly. "I don't know you. None of us do."

"Hetty does," She retorted.

"And as much as we trust Hetty, we don't do so well with outsiders," Eric shrugged nonchalantly. It was a given fact.

"I would never have sent Miss Jones in there if I didn't think she could handle it and I wouldn't have done it if I couldn't get her out."

"You should have told us," Eric repeated and whirled around on his chair so his back faced her.

Hunter blinked at his back then turned to watch the big screen, starring as the three blinking dots edge closer to the isolated one further away.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

"So," Callen drew out the word, drawing her attention from the locked door. "What did Eric say to make you blush?"

"I'm sorry?" She frowned in confusion, not understanding the question.

"In the car," He clarified. "You were thinking about what he said and you blushed. I want to know what he said."

She stiffened and averted her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," He grinned at her. "You're blushing again."

"I am not."

"You are. You're putting your hair to shame."

"Fine," She snapped, the words falling out of her mouth. "He said I was beautiful and it's the first time anyone called me beautiful." Her face grew more red as she realised what she had just confessed. "Told you it was stupid," She muttered darkly, furious at herself for her lack of control. She decided it was the concussion talking so she'd vehemently deny everything later and blame the concussion.

Callen didn't think he'd ever understand women. "You're exaggerating a bit aren't you Nell?" He hedged a little hesitantly. "You're pretty."

"Pretty I get on occasion," She gave a little one shouldered shrug. "Mostly it's just cute," She couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. "No one's ever called me beautiful before."

"I think you're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, forgetting that it would cause a jab of pain behind her eyes. "You're just saying that." 

"Doesn't make it any less true," Callen told her frankly.

She shifted her weight, clearly uncomfortable. "Can we talk about something else? Like getting out of here?"

"Steel doors, cement floors and walls," Callen summarised their location. "We ain't getting out of here unless someone opens the door," He paused. "I never thought I'd be so eager to see Deeks."

She laughed a little, smiling for the first time since she came to.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

"Sometimes I think you should come with a danger label," Sam spoke to his absent partner as he walked down the identical corridors, following the GPS trace Eric had sent him. "Danger, will always cause trouble. In need of partner to save your sorry ass."

If Callen was with him, he'd rebut that statement. His count always had him in front in the 'save your partner's butt' department but he was biased. Or at least Sam liked to think so.

"You know talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity," Eric's voice piped up in his earpiece.

"Do you know what the first is?" Sam asked the tech in a mock saccharine tone.

"Nooo," Eric answered dubiously, knowing it probably wasn't good for him.

"Agitating an already pissed off Navy SEAL," Sam told him. "And eavesdropping on him."

"I get the message," The tech said quickly. "But I was switching to your comms to tell you that I fixed the video feed."

"Can you see Callen and Nell?" The Navy SEAL asked immediately.

"No," The dejection was obvious in his voice. "From the cameras around the room where Hunter's GPS tracker is, it looks like they're in a basement of sorts."

"At least she was smart enough to know not to take chances," Sam said, relief that they knew his partner's location coursing through his veins. Searching the hotel by sight would have taken more time than they probably had.

"Yeah, would have been nice if, you know, she told us," Eric added bitterly.

"Hetty would probably have done the same thing then told us it was magic," Deeks butted in.

"Hey," Sam said, "Why is everyone highjacking my comms?"

"Because we're joining you in like two corridors and three left turns," Deeks answered like a smartass.

"Oh my God," Eric deadpanned, obviously seeing something on his screen. "Linus is heading your way."

"Towards Callen?" Sam asked for clarification.

"Looks like it," Eric confirmed, the rat-rat of typing echoing through the comms system.

"Okay," Sam thought on his feet. "I'm going to shadow him. Kensi, Deeks you get Callen and Nell out of here. Give me directions Eric!" He broke into a jog, following the tech's orders. No one hurt his partner and got away with it. And he wasn't about to give them another chance. Not on his watch.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

"Just relax, you're gonna hurt yourself," Callen advised as Nell continued to kick at the steel door. Her high heels were no match for the strong alloy.

Nell glared at him, sending him a death glare Darth Vader would be proud of. "Forgive me if I'm not accustomed to being kidnapped." Her eyes narrowed as another wave of dizziness ambushed her.

"Breathe through it," Callen coached her. "Think about how you're going to tell Eric you think he's beautiful too."

"What?" She looked up, startled, moving faster than she should have. "I never… I don't…" She failed to form a coherent sentence. She gave up with a frustrated sigh and settled for looking at him imploringly. "You can't tell anyone."

"Chamber of death confessions are covered by the unofficial NCIS confidentiality agreement," Callen deadpanned, giving her a smile. Her secret was safe with him.

"Good," She relaxed a little, leaning back against the wall.

Callen pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the screaming protest of his broken ribs. He leant against the wall opposite Nell and stretched out his legs. "If Sam is much later, I'm going to request a new partner."

"You won't." Nell knew it would take more than this to break those two.

"I won't," He agreed. "But it's a good threat."

She smiled slightly, "For Sam or Deeks?"

He grinned wickedly, "Both."

The door opened, slamming against the wall. The wall shook with the force. Torch light poured in, blinding them.

Callen raised a hand, trying to use it block out the slight so he could see. "Hello?"

"It's time to meet your maker."

A/N: I hope you liked it. The conversation between Nell and Callen was half of the idea for this story. The rest kinda ballooned from that. Originally it was supposed to be three chapters but since this is the ninth, that idea's out the window. I won't be around to answer your reviews for a while – end of school holidays rock- but I promise I will reply when I return. Hopefully it will give me more ideas for my other story, On The Run.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Callen raised a hand, trying to use it block out the slight so he could see. "Hello?"_

"_It's time to meet your maker."_

"Deeks," Kensi chided, rolling her eyes as she lowered her torch, allowing the others to see her face. "You guys ok?" She examined the pale faces of her friends.

"Fine," Callen replied tightly, slowly getting to his feet. "Nell's got a concussion though."

"And he's got broken ribs," Nell warned as Deeks approached the senior agent.

"They're just bruised," Callen dismissed the concern, not wanting to end the disastrous night in the hospital.

Deeks cut through the bindings and eyed the black and blue skin, "They're broken. You don't get those bruises unless something breaks."

"Talking from experience there Deeks?" Kensi asked, trying to keep the mood light as she knelt down to untie Nell.

He nodded, "Never ever flirt with a bikie's girlfriend in front of his brothers. Ever."

"I'll keep that in mind," Callen said in a tone Deeks meant he'd forget because he didn't think it important. He rubbed his cut wrists, "Where's Sam?" He looked around for his burly partner, clearly expecting him to show up.

"He went after Linus," Kensi explained, helping Nell up. "You good?" She addressed the analyst who was swaying slightly.

"If the room stops spinning, I'll be great," the redhead replied, growing paler.

"Okay," Deeks offered a hand to Callen, who used it to pull himself up. "Hopefully by the time we get up to the main floor Sam will join us because Kensi and I aren't strong enough to drag Callen when he passes out."

Callen glared at the blonde man, "I said I'm fine."

"Dude, you're paler than Edward Cullen," Deeks scoffed.

"Don't know who that is," Callen said as he slowly walked towards the door. His stubbornness refused Deeks' offer of a supporting arm.

"Okay, first wow. Second – do you have any idea how much I envy you right now?" Deeks hurried after his friend, staying close enough to catch the clearly pained man if he stumbled.

Kensi watched them go then turned to Nell, "You're not gonna be that stupid are you?"

"No," She shook her head then winced, again. "I'm willing to admit I'm out of my depth."

"You did good Nell," Kensi complimented her with a soft smile as she wrapped an arm around the smaller woman, keeping her steady. "My first case-"

"You lost the guy and your partner had to chase him down the street," Nell finished her sentence out of habit. "Sorry," She added.

"You were awake," Kensi realised, remembering the conversation she had with Deeks in the car.

"Sorry," Nell repeated. "I'd just woken up. Didn't want to disturb you."

"It's okay," She smiled again, shaking her head slightly. She doubted anything would make her mad at the petite girl right now. "Let's get you back home before anything else goes wrong."

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

Eric watched the petite figure on the big screen move slowly down the hallway. He never thought he'd be so relieved to see that flame red hair again. He'd never understood why people said they didn't know they were holding their breath but now he did. Eric could breathe again, his friend was safe. His partner was safe.

He spun slowly around in his chair, his sigh audible. His blue eyes took in the empty Ops centre. It wouldn't be empty for long. He closed his eyes. If it had stayed empty… He didn't know how he'd cope. "Eric?" Sam voice interrupted his morbid musings. "I'm flying blind here. Where's Linus?"

"On it," Eric spun back to his desk and easily found the information requested. "He's two corridors over from you. Turn right in 100 yards then take the first right. Then give him hell." He knew he didn't have to add the last part but the caveman buried deep within his techie soul needed to say it. No one should be allowed to hurt his team and get away with it.

"He'll wish it was hell," Sam replied darkly, understanding Eric's motivation. He completely agreed with it.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

Callen pushed the penlight out his eyes, "My eyes are fine."

"Sir, you're cross-eyed," The paramedic in charge of him glared at the uncooperative agent. "Something is obviously wrong."

"I have a couple of bruised ribs. They hurt," He spoke in curt sentences; his temper had not improved his rescue.

The paramedic glanced to where his partner was treating the more passive Nell obviously wishing to trade positions. "Look buddy, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. You can cooperate with me now and get of the hospital sooner or be an ass and stay overnight."

"Or option C, I can go home." Callen pulled what was left of his shirt back on, covering the bandages strapped to his chest.

"Sir, I can't really advise that," The paramedic stammered. "It's against procedure for a police officer."

"Good thing I'm not a cop then, isn't it?" Callen smirked as he stood.

Kensi appeared beside the paramedic, "You being difficult Callen?"

"Aren't I always?" His smirk grew into a smile and he gave a tiny shrug, ignoring the twinge in his ribs. "Nell okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Mild concussion. They want to take her in for observation."

"That isn't going to happen." None of the agents – or techs or analysts- he'd ever worked with voluntarily went to hospital. Unless they were dying or in severe pain.

"I know. She was trying to sweet talk her way out of it."

"That never works," He shook his head at the naivety of the analyst. "Shall we help her out?"

"Deeks is bringing the car around," Kensi said, answering the question in a roundabout way.

"Sir, it really is policy for people with these injuries to see a doctor," The paramedic tried to reason with him, sounding like a textbook he'd read in college.

"You've never worked with NCIS before have you?" Callen asked the young man, looking him up and down. In the ironed, clean uniform and college cut it was clear he was new at the job.

"No sir."

"We don't play by the book sometimes."

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

Sam walked silently down the corridor, his footsteps light and silent. Linus wouldn't know what hit him. The man in question stood in front of the elevator, tapping his expensive Italian leather shoe on the carpet. Two burly security guards stood a respectful 3 feet from their boss. The bulges in their cheap black jackets told Sam they were armed. But that wasn't going to be a problem. Anger was a powerful tool when used correctly.

A few rapid steps and Sam was behind the bodyguards. He grabbed their heads and knocked them together, just like in the movies. He'd secretly always wanted to try it. Disorientated, one of the men grabbed at him but was too slow. Sam elbowed him in the kidneys as he kicked the other man in the ribs. They both fell to the ground, whimpering more than their egos would allow them to recall.

"Now," Sam stepped over them, glaring at Linus who looked at the Navy Seal like his worst nightmare had happened. "I believe you met some of my friends earlier tonight."

"I didn't meet no one," Linus spluttered, eyes wide as they darted between Sam and his fallen 'protectors'. "Look, I don't know what you've been told but I haven't done anything to your friends. I don't even know who they are. I don't even know who you are."

"My friends? You met them earlier. Oh I'm sorry," Sam put his hand to his mouth as though covering up a mistake. "Did you think you're little stunt with the security cameras worked? Please, our techie is one of the best. Even with his partner knocked unconscious by your men."

Linus face fell and he grew paler. "Please, I didn't mean to hurt your friends. I only wanted them out of the way so I could get out."

"You get that Eric?" Sam tapped his earpiece.

"Yep," The tech replied sounding more satisfied with the outcome than normal.

"Benjamin Linus, you're under arrest for assaulting a federal officer, kidnapping two federal officers. Hands behind your back," Sam approached Linus, bringing out handcuffs. "And that's just for starters." He slammed Linus into the wall just a little too hard and tightened the cuffs that little bit too much. He'd loosen it later.

NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA#NCIS:LA

Callen got gingerly into the passenger seat. "Oh god please tell me Kensi's not driving. I've had enough near death experiences for one night."

"Hey," Kensi objected, standing in the open driver's door. "I am a perfectly good and safe driver."

"Yeah, if you live in India," Deeks scoffed from his spot in the backseat next to Nell, who was smiling slightly at the argument. It was so normal it was good.

"Lucky for our insurers, I'm driving," Sam plucked the keys out of Kensi's hand.

"But…" She pouted then got into the backseat, causing Deeks to move into the middle.

"Why do I have to be in the middle?" He whined loudly.

"Because," Kensi said as she put on her seatbelt. "It's where the piggy goes."

"Thank you," Callen nodded at Sam as he got in.

"No problem. I'm always the one getting you out of trouble. You should start paying me."

"I'm the one always saving your sorry but. You should be paying me."

"Yeah right."

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I promise the next one will be up in a week or two at most. And it's the last chapter. Thanks for hanging in until the end. XD


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for all the review. I didn't get a chance to reply to you like I normally do but please know that I do really appreciate them. But now, onto the concluding chapter of Always There.

Chapter 11

Nell walked slowly into the squad room, smiling slightly despite her pounding headache. She was home. She was safe.

"Home sweet home," Deeks brushed past her and collapsed on his chair. He spun lazily around, facing them. "Anyone want to grab a drink?"

"I think you'll find, Detective Deeks, that you have reports to complete," Hunter's voice floated downwards. She stood on the balcony above, looking down on them. The barest trace of a fond smile graced her face. "I'll expect it on my desk by end of day tomorrow. Except for Agent Callen and Miss Jones, you have until Friday."

Callen blinked at the generosity, "It'll be done by tomorrow." He wasn't about to take handouts from her just yet.

"The offer still stands," Hunter said, stepping back a little. "Good job everyone. A better outcome than we could have expected."

"Except for, you know, broken ribs and concussions," Callen drawled as he settled into his chair.

"Except for that," She nodded in agreement. "But still, well done." She smiled a little at them, her gaze lingering on Nell more than the others. Hunter left, disappearing down one of the corridors on the upper level.

"Well, I say tonight we drink and tomorrow we do the reports," Deeks stood up and stretched.

"And that is why your reports are always late and full of mistakes," Kensi shook her head at him, despairing at his procrastination.

"At least I have fun," Her partner shot back.

Sam eased back in his chair, a fond smile on his face. "Some things never change," He said to his partner.

"Nope," Callen agreed, watching the bickering partners argue over nothing. His gaze flickered past them to Nell, who was also watching them. "Hey Nell, don't you have something to tell Eric?"

Her eyes widened then narrowed at him, "Callen." He'd promised to keep her secret.

"Hey," He held his hands out wide, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm only the messenger."

"You know there's a reason people say don't kill the messenger," She told him, walking to the stairs.

"Yeah, they know too much!"

Nell shook her head at him as she ambled up the stairs. She kept a hand on the rails, slightly paranoid about getting dizzy and falling. It would be an embarrassing way to end the evening – to survive a kidnapping only to succumb to the stairs she ran up every day. For some reason she paused outside the open Ops doors and watched Eric roll around their work station like he was training for a marathon.

"Unless you come bearing copious amounts of coffee, go away. I have too much to do and no one smart enough to help me," He spoke without looking up from the screen he was currently reading.

"Really?" Nell took a step forward, a small smirk growing. "No one here is smart enough to help you?"

He crossed the room in three long strides and pulled her into a hug, "You're okay."

"I'm okay," She echoed his words, not sure if he was stating the fact or asking a question. She relaxed in his arms, feeling safer than she had since Hunter had told her she was going undercover. Ops had always had a calming effect on her. Maybe it was all the blue lights. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," He nodded, his chin brushing the crown of her head. "You sure you're okay? You took a hit?" Eric pulled back a little, fingers brushing over the wound.

"It's okay, really," Her own fingers skimmed the wound, almost touching his. "All in a day's work for an agent, right?"

"Yeah," Eric seemed to realise how close they were and shoved his wandering hand into his pocket. "Doing it again anytime soon?"

"No," Her immediate reply came out quicker than she'd intended.

"Good."

She blinked at his statement.

"I mean, apart from you, it's like trying to train a bunch of monkeys to play Mozart on the piano," He glanced at the open doorway, suddenly fearful. "Don't tell them that."

"I won't," She laughed a little and walked to her seat. "You didn't swivel it," Nell looked up at Eric.

He shrugged nonchalantly and sat back down in his own seat, "You didn't swivel mine when I was undercover. Didn't seem fair I do it to you."

"Thanks," She rolled her eyes then smiled. "Said sincerely."

He shrugged again, trying to downplay his joy. Dancing around the room like an idiot was something he though the ever-professional Hunter would frown upon. And it would ruin his reputation. "No big deal. You have my back, I have yours."

"Partners," Nell nodded, curtly summarising their current relationship.

"Always," He grinned, holding out his hand for their customary secret handshake.

"We make a pair, don't we?" Nell asked, leaning back in her chair and basking in the screen light of the Ops centre she practically lived in. "You get frelted, I get a concussion."

"Probably should just stay here, shouldn't we?

"Probably," She nodded again.

A/N: Thank you for reading this story- it really does mean a lot the people like my writing. Again, thank you!


End file.
